The Heart's Echo
by Setsumi-san
Summary: When Lyserg is kidnapped by a crazy girl who wants him as a love slave it's up to Jeanne to fight for his freedom. But how can she win when her rival has a secret technique up her sleeve? Dedicated to Sheo Darren, JeannexLyserg, rated for gore.


**The Heart's Echo**

A Jeanne/Lyserg fic by Setsumi-san

**Disclaimer:** If you believe that Mankin is mine then I have a bridge to sell you. I do not, never have, and never will plan to make any money off this fanfic.

**Important Author's Note: **You can use Iris Cane in any fanwork you like as long as you give me credit.

**Dedication: Sheo Darren**

XXXXXX

Before the surprise attack, it had been a typical crazy day for the Lily Five. Sharona lazily painted her nails, Lily hatched a new scheme, Sally used the walls as punching bags, and Elly chased Milly after she'd stolen the older girl's cupcake. The only possible prelude to disaster was an article Sharona spotted when she let her nails dry over a newspaper.

"Listen to this, girls: 'Mysterious Killer Targets Weak Shaman Fight Participants' " the blonde said.

"Hmm…maybe we'd better be on the lookout," Lily suggested.

"Pssh! The keyword is _weak_. If we were weak we wouldn't have made it this far," Sharona scoffed.

Sally growled and said, "Yeah, and if anybody messes with us I'll give 'em an ass-whooping to remember."

Milly jumped on the couch and tantalizingly stuck her tongue mere centimeters away from the cupcake while Elly stomped her feet so hard it shook the dining room chandelier. Lily rolled her eyes. Geez! Why was she on this team? Sometimes she wondered if they were secretly baboons in girl suits.

"Elly, Sally, quit making this place shake! I spent all morning curling my hair and if it comes undone I'm going to _kill_ you," Sharona snapped.

"That's not us," Elly said.

"Oh? Then what else could it be?" she challenged.

**Bam! **That was when it happened. A twelve-foot long starfish arm burst through the cabin wall, buried the older girls under the rubble, and began strangling little Milly. She screamed as slime oozed into her pores. It felt like a wet stalactite was crushing her! Her stunned teammates rose from the debris and tried to assess what just happened.

"Urrrgh…Milly!" Elly cried.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Sharona demanded.

A fourteen-year-old girl with chocolate braids and crooked yellow teeth slid inside and laughed menacingly. The starfish spirit's arms were coming from the bottom of her dress like five scaly coattails and the Lily Five realized it was her medium. **Froosh, froosh, froosh, froosh! **They instantly powered up their oversouls and charged. Unfortunately, all except Sally were grabbed.

"How pathetic," the girl sneered, "You're no better than humans if this is the best you can do! Shamans like you don't deserve to be in Lord Hao's kingdom!"

"We'll see about that, sea cow! _Haaahhh!!_" Sally cried.

**Crack!** Her mallet struck her cheek and two bloody teeth fell out. The girl turned plum with rage. How dare that dust speck scar her! This called for her secret technique!

"Let's see how you and your friends like _this! Mourning Star!!_" she screamed.

**Ka-choom! **A black pentagram flashed onto her victim's foreheads. For a split second Sally was puzzled. What would that do?

_No time to think! I gotta save everyone! _the redhead thought.

She charged, but never had a chance to attack because at that moment a white light blinded everyone. It was from none other than the X-Laws' angels. The enemy was so surprised that she deactivated her oversoul.

_What the hell are __they__ doing here?_ Sally wondered.

"We will not let Hao's servants pollute the world any longer," Marco declared.

"You have defiled justice and the word of God. For this you die," Lyserg added icily.

A fog of tension hung in the air. The enemy knew the sensible choices were fight or flight…but her eyes were glued to Lyserg Diethyl. Her loins spun like helicopter blades. Who was that _delicious_ little emerald-haired boy and how could someone so innocent looking be so powerful? He was the perfect man. No…he was the perfect _plaything. _She was going to seduce him even if she had to use a leash!

"All right X-Laws," she sneered, "I give up…for now."

She retreated, but not before shocking Lyserg with a stolen kiss.

XXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Marco and Lyserg returned to headquarters and reported the incident to their leader. Lady Jeanne was a cautious shaman and had strongly suspected that there was a connection between Hao's new minion and the mysterious attacker everyone had been talking about. Now there was no doubt that they were one and the same.

She tried to give them a solution, but it wasn't easy to think coherently inside of the iron maiden. Her martyrdom session had been especially tough that morning. The metallic stench of blood was overpowering and she'd been teetering on the verge of consciousness for about six hours now. The worst part was that the vines were so tight that she couldn't move without breaking a rib. After saying a quick prayer for mental strength she inquired about the foe's mysterious technique.

"We are afraid we did not see her finish it, Lady Maiden. However, I suspect Hao Asakura taught her an evil spell from the Chou Senjiryakettsu," Marco replied.

"I see. Then she is potentially more dangerous then we think. Marco, I want all of you except Lyserg to investigate her past. I want any and every detail about her: name, motives, and weaknesses. All of those newspaper articles should be a good starting place, " Jeanne said coolly.

"As you wish," he answered before walking off.

"Er… Lady Jeanne, if I may be so bold…why do you not want me to do any research?" Lyserg asked.

"I know you're a wonderful intelligence gatherer. However, that girl seems dangerously interested in you and I know you're still too gentle to kill if necessary. It's for your own safety," she told him.

"You don't have to word it so politely, m'lady. I know I'm a useless weakling and hate myself for it," the English boy murmured.

"Hush. We knew you were a mighty Christian _because_ of your purity. I…I wish I still had some left," Jeanne sighed.

The young dowser cocked his head. This was the first time he'd heard vulnerability in her voice.

"You know," she continued, "there was a period when I wouldn't go anyplace where an echo could be heard because I was afraid I would hear the screams of my first slaughtered heathen. Guilt was choking me even though I knew so many had to be killed for justice's sake. I had to develop a heart of stone to protect my sanity. Yet…when I look at you…I can feel your innocence cracking that very stone."

They would have seen the brightest blushes in history on each other's faces then if the iron maiden hadn't been between them.

_Do I really inspire her that much? No, she treats all of us fairly. It doesn't mean I hold some special position in her heart. Then again, she __did__ want to protect me from Hao's crazy servant,_ he mused.

He shuddered at the memory of the disgusting kiss. The girl had injected about a pound of spit into his mouth and her garlic bread breath nearly made him faint. Why had she done it anyway? Maybe she was trying to seduce him into joining the other side or just confuse him a little. Well, he certainly wouldn't be intimidated.

**Crrreeeaaakkk! **Suddenly the iron maiden's lid open and he almost retched when he saw his leader. Grotesque tentacles of blood poured from at least three hundred puncture wounds and her left ankle was bent into a backwards L. Her pajamas had been shredded like tissue paper and countless leftover thorns plagued her hair. She wheezed and tumbled into his arms.

"Lady Maiden!" he cried.

She pushed herself away and gasped, "Please...I will…be fine. I must do this to grow stronger."

"No! Even you need a hospital in such a case! L-Let me get a phone," he insisted.

However, before he could do so he noticed fresh flesh already forming. It was amazing. So that was his savior's power! She was so strong…and so beautiful. His heart thumped at the last thought, but convinced himself that it was just out of admiration. She was far too pure for _anyone_ to touch.

"If…you wish to…keep busy…you could…help me get to my bedroom…to recuperate," she panted.

He tenderly carried her there and the young martyr sighed contentedly. Lyserg's arms were powerful and gentle waves drifting her to the shores of Shangri-la. The last person who had made her feel so secure was probably Marco, but Marco never made her want to…to…

**Crash!** Just then a huge arm shattered the window and yanked her friend away! He screamed and she bit her tongue as her body slammed onto the hard wooden floor. The enemy had returned!

"_H-hahaha!_ Don't worry, my beautiful little toy. You won't have to play doctor with her. I'll give _you_ a thorough checkup instead," the girl purred wickedly.

"Who are you?! Did you kill all of those shamans?!" Lyserg shouted.

"The name's Iris Cane," she said, "and what if I did? Weaklings like them are as bad as humans and have no place in Lord Hao's kingdom. I can't believe you tried to defend them. Of course that's partly why you intrigue me, darling."

"Nnngh… Let him go!" the Holy Girl groaned.

"Not a chance, Maiden! If you want this you'll have to fight me for it in match field D at dawn!" Iris snarled.

Cackling, she took the screaming boy away and the red-eyed girl pounded the floor until her knuckles turned black and blue. It was more of a twisted relaxation technique than an act of frustration. Who knew a single distressed voice would revive her echo phobia?

XXXX

Lyserg gasped softly as he awoke to the sound of a fire crackling. Thank goodness! He'd only _dreamt_ that he'd been kidnapped! It was so relieving to be in a warm bed in front of the fireplace, although the sheets felt strangely sandy.

Wait a minute. _Sandy? Fireplace?_ He didn't have a fireplace in his room! His eyes shot open and he found to his horror that he was tied up in a desert campsite. Fuck! This was no dream! Where was Morphine when he needed her?

"Morphine! Morphine, help!" he shouted.

Just then his captor surprised him with a sadistic kick in the back. He yelped and then saw that she was carrying Morphine in her little golden cage. Why, that no good witch!

"Is this what you were looking for, my little toy?" she mocked.

He screamed, "LET HER GO! If you hurt Morphine or Lady Jeanne I'll-"

"Ah, ah, ah! You should be a good boy if you don't want anyone to 'accidentally' step on the crystal key. I'd hate to think what would happen to your little fairy then," the brunette said smugly.

He growled and thrashed.

"It's a pity. Lord Hao said you could be my pretty little love slave forever in his Shaman Kingdom if you weren't an X-Law. Apparently he'll only let me keep you alive for a night or two," she sighed.

"Then why will you fight Lady Maiden if you're going to lose me anyway?" he snapped.

"Oh, my dear sweet pet! Not only is this my chance to have fun with you, it's an opportunity to gain my master's favor. Wiping out small fry isn't enough anymore. I'll be a _hero_ if I kill the Iron Maiden! Now forget about her and let's get busy," she said seductively.

Sporting her urine yellow grin, she pinned him, slammed her tongue down his throat, and snaked her hands beneath his shirt. Lyserg felt as if an anaconda was strangling him. He'd always imagined that anything with boobs was good enough to have sex with until now. This leech made his skin crawl!

She paused and murmured, "What's the matter? Everybody else our age is doing it."

He took advantage of the moment and bit her shoulder until he drew blood. Iris screamed and reeled back.

"You little BASTARD!! I won't forget this! We'll see how strong your spirit is after I make mincemeat out of your leader tomorrow!" she shouted.

She stormed off and he bit his trembling lower lip. Why was he so useless? He could barely defend himself and now he'd put Lady Jeanne at risk! He silently said the Lord's Prayer. If there were a God He would hopefully exchange his life for hers.

XXXXXX

"Lady Maiden, I beg you to let us fight for you!" Marco implored.

The French girl shook her head and kept putting on her armor. It was four in the morning and the moon shone ominously through her bedroom window. Even though she was fully healed Marco had been fretting over her for the last twenty minutes. He was a strong and faithful soldier, but there was no way she would put another loved one at risk.

Yes, Lyserg was a loved one. There was no more denying it. Jeanne had finally realized how close they'd become yesterday. He was one of the few people whom she wanted to share her humanity with. There was something else she wanted to share too…but she couldn't _quite_ put her finger on it yet.

"Surely you must remember that we X-Laws are your blades and shields! Is it so bad if we get a little scratched up for your sake?" he asked.

"Sometimes a gun is needed more than blades and shields. I am the gun and this is my fight," she replied.

"But-"

"This is my fight and I _command_ you to stay out of it."

Marco's head drooped. All she had to do was say the word command and he was her puppet. Why was she doing this for a new recruit?! Jeanne was the daughter he never had and if he lost her he'd gouge his eyes out.

"All right," he whispered, "but Lyserg Diethyl will have to undergo an extensive training regime as penance for this rescue."

She put on her helmet and smiled.

_Hang on Lyserg. I'm coming to save you,_ she thought.

XXXXXX

The vivid dawn sky barely cast any shadows on the sandy battlefield. Jeanne knew her opponent chose such a sparse location partly to say she didn't need hiding places, and, in a moment of quiet honesty, she had to admit she admired any shaman strong enough to hold their ground there. Now where in the world was Lyserg?

As if on cue, she heard something rattling and spotted her friend chained to a wooden stake with his haughty captor licking his ear. Her blood boiled. The rest of the X-Laws, who were watching their leader from a safe distance, tightened their grips on their guns. This was it.

Hao's servant walked up and sneered, "Well well. I'm a little surprised you showed up, you little tin can."

"If you've laid a finger on him-" she hissed coldly.

"You should be more worried about yourself right now!" shouted the witch.

She integrated her starfish spirit into her dress and it slapped Jeanne fifty feet away. The Iron Maiden coughed up some sand and signaled Shamash to use its heavenly axe by dropping two bolts from her wrist shackles. The angel hacked an arm off, making Iris topple and leave behind a mushroom cloud of sand.

"You're severely crippled, my dear. That dress isn't a very strong medium. It's only a matter of time before you'll be like an uprooted tree," the silver-haired girl said smugly.

A cloud of silent intensity lingered in the atmosphere for what felt like a half-hour…before Iris began to laugh.

She sat up and replied, "Actually… this little tree is in a class of her own. When she's uprooted she regenerates some new ones!"

Jeanne gasped as another tentacle sprouted. Impossible! One of the coattails was practically shredded!

"Didn't you pay attention in biology class?! Starfish grow new arms when a predator rips one off, and so can I as long as I have an ounce of furyoku within me! _That's _what makes my spirit perfect!" Iris boasted.

"Then I'll completely drain your furyoku!" Jeanne declared.

Her angel brutally swung at her midriff and missed by a hair's breadth. The animal spirit squeezed her, and she singed it by releasing a blast of furyoku from within. Shamash slammed its tail into the brunette and bolts of energy crackled across the sky as the Iron Maiden trapped Iris in her infamous Prison attack. She smirked. So much for Hao's newest flunky!

"It's _over. Nothing _can escape Shamash's golden prison. Now repent and release Lyserg if you don't want to be executed," she ordered frigidly.

A cloud of silent intensity hung in the atmosphere for what felt like half an hour before her rival began to laugh. Jeanne narrowed her eyes and asked her what was so funny.

"You _idiot!_ You still have no idea why I brought my little darling with me, do you? Notice anything different about him?" she sneered.

The martyr slowly looked at him and almost died of horror. His cheek was swollen, his bruises were as numerous as leopard spots, and a steadily increasing puddle of blood leaked from a gash in his calf. However, the most prominent mark was a black pentagram on his forehead. She quaked like a sapling in a hurricane. It was the same mark he and Marco had told her about!

"What…What did you do to him?" she whispered. When on Earth did all that happen?!

"I used my trump card: the Mourning Star. Whoever bears it takes the pain and wounds in my place," she answered smugly.

The French girl suddenly realized that she had no scars. Curse it all! How could she have been so _stupid_?!

"Our lives are entwined. Kill me if you like, but he'll go with me if you do. Can you do that, Iron Maiden Jeanne? Can you sacrifice someone you care about?" she asked.

_Lyserg Diethyl…I've failed you. A good leader is a warm cloak for her subjects, and this cloak has ripped. I am not fit to be Shaman King…or…or anywhere near a boy as gentle and sweet as you,_ she thought miserably.

"Deactivate your oversoul and kneel. I am your puppeteer now, _understand_?" she commanded.

The silver-haired girl reluctantly obeyed.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, an hysterical Marco had to be restrained by Venstar, Kevin, and Denbat back on the cliff.

"Let me go, damn you! Are you really going to leave Lady Jeanne completely defenseless?!" he shouted.

"She-_unf_- told us to stay put!" said Denbat.

"If worse comes to worse she can always retreat to the iron maiden. Besides, if that strange curse were inflicted on us she'd have no choice but to sacrifice our angels _and_ us. Remember that we can't open the Gate of Babylon without them," said Venstar.

Marco slumped down helplessly and murmured, "Oh, Lady Jeanne…"

XXXXXX

**Wham! Bash! Crack! **Iris punched her opponent as though she were a sack of flour. Now this was what she called exciting! Nothing was better than picking on a completely defenseless target! Lord Hao would probably grant her power over at least a third of his Shaman Kingdom for killing his archenemy!

"What's the matter, dear? You were so confident before! Cat got your tongue?" she taunted.

Meanwhile, Lyserg whimpered and watched helplessly. This was all his fault. Why was he so weak? He'd let down his parents, Yoh, and now her! She…She was the first person who truly inspired and empathized with him. He…He was falling for her.

"This is enough," he croaked, "This is **_enough! LADY JEAAANNNEEE!!_**"

His cry was so loud that it echoed for ten miles.

"Huh? What does he think he's doing?" Iris questioned.

"**_LADY JEANNE, FIGHT BACK!!_" **he cried.

"What? But you'll-" Jeanne said.

"I don't **_care _**what happens to me! Listen, I've tried to get stronger ever since my parents died, but I just don't have a warrior's body! I thought I'd be weak forever because of that…until you taught me about the spiritual kind of strength. I might not be able to defeat Hao, but I can certainly die courageously for the girl who leaves me breathless. Please…do it," he begged.

She stared at the languishing English boy as if he'd told her to jump off a cliff and her enemy grinned maliciously.

"I…can't," Jeanne whispered.

Cane barked a laugh and said, "Don't you see that the little tin can won't take any risks? You speak of 'spiritual strength,' but the only _real_ way to determine strength is by the law of the jungle. That's why I weeded out vermin shamans as quickly as po-"

"I can't let your reign of terror continue anymore," she interrupted.

She rose and her eyes became storm clouds of rage. Her beloved was right. The Twelve Apostles didn't give up after Christ sacrificed himself, so why should she? **FROOSH!! **She integrated Shamash with her armor and her power erupted so fiercely that it left a crater.

Her opponent trembled and shouted, "Impossible! Why? Don't you care about him?"

"I will defeat you _because _I care about him. **_Shamash! Prison!!_**"

Before the witch could run she was trapped again in the glowing golden cage. The Iron Maiden raised her hands and shrunk the cage by drawing her furyoku back in. Iris shrieked and pounded the bars. Fuck! **_FUCK!! _**There was no way in **_HELL_** she'd be crushed like this!!

**Rrrumble!! Bam, bam, bam! **The Earth shook and orbs of energy exploded all over the sky. Surprisingly, Lyserg had never been happier. At least he had helped the girl he loved before he died. Maybe he would see an angel with her face in heaven.

Twin screams pierced the air as Iris Cane's ribs were crushed.

XXXXXX

The next thing he knew he was waking up to Morphine's wings brushing against his face. What had happened? This wasn't another dream, was it? He'd heard Death calling his name a few seconds ago, and now he was safe, free, and…bandaged?

"Think, Lyserg, think," he muttered, "Let's see: I told Lady Jeanne to disregard me when she was losing a battle for my freedom, and then it felt like a boulder was on my chest."

He tried to sit up, and hissed in agony when a dagger of agony pierced his ribcage. A fairylike footstep from the doorway caught his attention. It was Jeanne.

"Ah, you're awake. Don't move or you could puncture a lung," she said.

He gasped and said, "You're here? This means I'm still _alive._"

"Yes, thank goodness," she said with a smile.

"I don't understand. How did you manage to kill her and spare me at the same time?" he questioned.

"I never said I killed her," she replied.

"What?! M'lady, you have to get out of here! She could be seeking her revenge right now," he said urgently.

The silver-haired girl just sat beside him and tenderly cupped his cheek. Lyserg turned strawberry red and instantly forgot was he was talking about.

"Don't underestimate me, Lyserg Diethyl. Although Iris Cane isalive she is no longer a threat. I permanently paralyzed her," she explained.

"Does that mean I am too?" he asked nervously.

"Ah, therein lies a miracle. I didn't realize it, but it turned out that the curse could be deactivated either by killing her or draining her furyoku. Lucky for you I kept attacking a few seconds after she'd lost all of it and both of you fell unconscious. That's why you escaped with less injuries-albeit barely," she answered.

She gazed into the distance for a second.

"What did you mean when you said I was the girl who left you breathless?" Jeanne finally questioned.

He gulped and his palms grew sweaty. Crap! He'd completely forgotten about blurting it out!

"W-Well," he stammered, "I-I… Er, you l-leave everybody breathless! Y-Y-You're the Iron Maiden. Why wouldn't you?"

"You're avoiding the question, Lyserg Diethyl," she gently scolded.

He scrunched his eyes shut and practically died of embarrassment on the spot. This was wrong. Her face wasn't supposed to make his heart do back flips. Even if there was the slightest chance that the feeling was mutual they didn't have time to deal with a crush. However, if he didn't get it off his chest now he would always wonder about what could have been.

The emerald-haired boy inhaled deeply and confessed, "I meant I like you. I'm sorry. I can't help it."

" First Corinthians 13:13," she replied.

"Huh?"

"Do you remember First Corinthians 13:13?"

" Er… 'And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these _is_ love.'"

The Holy Girl bent over him and breathed warmly against his ear. Time froze and it became so quiet that Lyserg could almost _hear_ the sun shining through his window. Not that he was paying much attention to it, mind you.

"It would be a shame to go against the Bible, wouldn't it?" she whispered.

Right then he knew her answer.

**Fin**


End file.
